I died for you
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Você estava certo, Mello. Mesmo nos seus erros, você estava certo. – Matt’s PoV – Presente de aniversário para Mr. Montagh - Oneshot.


**N/A:**

**Primeiramente, esta fic NÃO é yaoi. Eu me esforcei muito para que não pareça yaoi, então ela não é yaoi.**

**Essa fic foi betada pela _Srta Abracadabra_. Muito obrigada, tia!**

**E também agradeço à Ms. Cookie e à Nanase Kei por terem me ajudado com essa fic. Obrigada!**

**Esta fic é um presente de aniversário atrasado para o meu primo Mr. Montagh. Espero que goste, primo!**

**Agora, à fic.**

* * *

**_I died for you_**

_"I can't believe this now  
This isn't what I planned  
I lived and died now_

_I just can't understand_

_The pain won't go away"_

_Eu nunca fui alguém que parou para pensar no que realmente era perigoso. Nunca fui alguém que soube discernir o certo do errado, até que conheci dois opostos chamativos o bastante para me explicarem o que era o quê._

_Eu sempre fui taxado como um garoto extremamente divertido e 'de boa' nos lugares onde vivi. Eu não consigo me lembrar muito dos meus pais e nem faço questão disso. O nome que a minha mãe me deu já é motivo suficiente para que eu os odeie pelo resto da vida._

_Afinal quem é que, em sã consciência, daria ao filho o nome de Mail Jeevas? Pois é, apresento-lhes minha mãe._

_Eu não consigo me lembrar dela, mas lembro dos bolos que ela fazia. Acho que ela era confeiteira ou algo do gênero. E não, meu pai não era carteiro. Acho que muito longe disso, porque a minha casa era cheia de videogames. _

_Videogames de todos os tipos e tamanhos. Videogames para dar e vender. _

_Quando a minha casa pegou fogo, a única coisa que restou foi um gameboy._

_"Pegue, seu pai estava abraçado a ele quando morreu."_

_Um cara me disse isso. Ou será que foi uma moça? Bem, não sei, nem me interessa. Acreditem ou não, durante minha vida toda, passei por cerca de cinco ou seis orfanatos, até que um tal de Watari me descobriu e me levou para o meu último lar._

_A Wammy's House._

_"Esse é um lugar para crianças especiais como você, Mail. Aliás, a partir de hoje, para sua própria segurança, seu nome não será mais Mail e sim Matt."_

_Matt._

_Era sonoro e mil vezes melhor do que Mail. Com Matt não haveria mais piadinhas como:_

_"Hey, Mail seu pai era carteiro? Porque pra ter esse nome, só podia ser!"_

_ou então:_

_"Mail, que tal irmos mandar um e-Mail?"_

_Sim, eu sei. São todas de um péssimo gosto sem igual._

_A Wammy's House é um lugar interessante. Lá você encontra nerds de todos os tipos. Desde nerds que são bons em desenhos, como Linda, até nerds que hackeiam qualquer sistema, como é o meu caso._

_Eu não sei se foi a convivência com o meu pai e tanta tecnologia, mas eu sabia hackear **qualquer** tipo de sistema. Qualquer um mesmo._

_E eu nunca soube quando parar._

_Nunca mesmo._

* * *

- Ei, Matt foi o melhor de novo, não é? – Ouvi algumas crianças comentarem, enquanto brincava com o meu gameboy.

- É mesmo, como será que ele consegue se não pega nos livros nenhuma vez?

- Vai ver ele é um gênio, igual ao L.

L.

Uma letra, uma consoante, uma tela de computador, uma pessoa, alguém que deveríamos superar.

Eu nunca quis superar ninguém, mas nós éramos obrigados a isso. Éramos obrigados a ser grandes gênios para superar o detetive L.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que eu senti ódio de alguém.

Daí as pessoas me perguntam:

_Por que sentir ódio dele, Matt?_

E eu respondo:

_Porque ele nem sabe quem nós somos. Porque eu não quero ser como ele. Porque eu só quero ser eu mesmo, e não uma letra. Não um detetive. _

Só que ninguém nunca me perguntou isso. Nem mesmo você, Mello. E eu nunca respondi.

* * *

Quando eu tinha mais ou menos seis ou sete anos, eu gostava de ficar isolado em um lugar do orfanato onde eu tinha vista para o pôr-do-sol. Não é como se eu gostasse de olhar o pôr-do-sol todos os dias, mas aquele era um lugar fascinante, que dava vista para todo o orfanato. Era o telhado.

E foi lá que eu encontrei você, Mello, da primeira vez.

Você era um garoto estranho. Sempre foi. Se eu era conhecido por gostar de desafiar os limites, você era conhecido por desafiar até à loucura.

_Você_, Mello, era louco.

Mas era essa loucura que te fazia ser quem era.

Era uma loucura Mello.

Ou seria uma Mello loucura?

Não sei. Para mim, ambas as palavras eram sinônimos.

Você nunca foi de desistir. Nunca gostou de ser _o segundo_. E me superou facilmente no que se tratava de notas.

- _Hey_, o que você está fazendo? – Perguntei, ao notar que você subia no ponto mais alto do telhado, perto do sino.

Você não olhou para mim. Nunca desviava a atenção do que estava fazendo. Por nada. _Nada_.

- Estou subindo. – Você respondeu, enquanto escalava o telhado. – A vista daqui _é a melhor_.

- É perigoso...- Adverti.

- Se não fosse, não seria divertido. – Você sorriu. E eu sabia que era um sorriso de satisfação. – Por que não vem aqui também?

- Porque eu não quero ser _louco_ de me arriscar a cair daí! – Ajeitei os _googles_ acima da minha cabeça, voltando a me concentrar no gameboy.

- E que graça tem se ficar o dia todo_ vidrado_ em um videogame? A vista daqui é _muito_ melhor.

Aí eu olhei pra você. Por de trás dos googles amarelos e vi um sorriso. Você era irônico, Mello, sempre foi. Ironia também era um dos seus nomes e caía muito bem em você.

- Videogames não trazem perigo de vida. Obrigado, mas estou bem aqui, cara.

- Está com medo. – Você riu. Um riso de puro deboche, enquanto observava o pôr-do-sol. Mas não era isso o que você observava. Eram as crianças que brincavam no jardim. As crianças que jogavam bola, que corriam. Você queria estar com elas, não é, Mello?

- Não, eu não estou com medo. – Arqueei as sobrancelhas. Mas era mentira. Eu estava morto de medo, pois o lugar era muito mais alto do que parecia. E, bem, eu não tinha boas experiências com alturas.

Uma vez, antes de chegar à Wammy's, eu quase caí do terraço de um prédio abandonado onde costumava brincar com os outros garotos do orfanato. Desde então, preferi me reter aos videogames, mesmo que não fosse tão fã deles. Entendam, videogame é uma ótima maneira para passar o tempo. E, quando o assunto era videogames, eu era o mestre.

- Se não estivesse, você subiria aqui. Mas está mortinho de medo, não é? – Um sorriso sarcástico em seus lábios. Você, Mello, era a única criança que eu conhecia que era capaz de dar esses sorrisos. Você me assustava. Mas eu gostava das coisas que me assustavam. Sempre gostei.

- Eu vou te provar que não estou com medo. – Desliguei o gameboy e guardei-o no bolso traseiro da calça. Senti o vento soprar forte quando tentei escalar as primeiras telhas, mais para cima e fiquei tentado a olhar para baixo.

- Não olhe. – Você advertiu. – Não olhe para baixo ou você irá cair.

Mas eu não ouvi. Olhei para baixo na metade do caminho. Olhei para me arrepender. Senti a vertigem bater forte e vi o chão mais próximo do que realmente estava. Vi-o afastar-se e aproximar-se milhares de vezes, até que me agarrei às telhas, sentindo minhas mãos escorregarem.

Ele vai cair!

Ouvi alguém dizer. Aquilo, claro, me desesperou ainda mais.

- Eu te disse pra não olhar pra baixo! – Você deitou sobre as telhas e me estendeu uma das mãos. – Segura!

- Se eu soltar, eu vou cair!

- Confia em mim, eu não vou te deixar cair. – Você me olhou nos olhos.

O seu olhar, Mello, era maldito. Não tinha como dizer não ao brilho ofuscante dos seus olhos azuis. Ninguém era louco o bastante para isso.

Por isso eu confiei em você. Eu segurei, mesmo que hesitante, a sua mão. E, naquela vez, você não me deixou cair.

* * *

Eu nunca vi um cara com manias tão estranhas quanto às suas, Mello. Mania de mandar, mania de ler livros de histórias, mania de querer ser o primeiro, mania de nunca querer falhar, e a pior delas:

A mania de comer chocolate.

Eu até hoje não entendo o porque de você comer chocolates, Mello.

Por mais que as pessoas digam que aquele era o seu vício, eu, como seu melhor amigo, digo e afirmo de peito estufado:

Você, Mello, odiava comer chocolates.

Tanto quanto eu odiava videogames.

Essa foi a primeira semelhança que eu encontrei em nós:

Nós buscávamos ajuda no ódio.

Eu, pelas minhas frustrações.

Você, por odiar um certo alguém.

* * *

As pessoas nunca repararam, mas nos primeiros anos em que você esteve no orfanato e que foi, de fato, o primeiro em tudo, você não comia chocolates.

Mas aí então ele veio.

E ele, Mello, frustrou todos os seus planos. Desde o mais mínimo de tirar nota máxima em uma prova, até o seu maior sonho: o de suceder L.

Ele era simplesmente o seu oposto.

Ele era pálido e tinha as mãos pequenas.

Você, nessa época, já com seus dez anos, era até grande, se comparado a ele. E sua pele era branca, mas ele era pálido. Normalmente pálido.

Ele era calmo, você, explosivo.

Ele era puro, Mello, você não.

Você era cheio de impurezas, cheio de falhas e buracos que denunciavam elas.

Você, Mello, era o errado. Near era o certo.

Foi aí que eu descobri a diferença entre o certo e o errado.

* * *

Não foi a primeira nota máxima dele que te deixou nervoso, Mello.

Eu ainda me lembro das suas palavras, como poderia esquecer?

"Foi _só uma nota_, Matt. Eu relaxei mesmo, mas na próxima eu irei melhor."

E você riu, indo até ele.

- Hey, Near, não é? - Você perguntou, olhando para ele.

- Sim. – Ele respondeu, enquanto brincava com alguns robôs.

- Você não acha que está velho demais para brincar com isso? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Não interessa para você se estou velho ou não. – Respondeu com frieza. Mas acho que não foram as palavras que te chocaram, Mello. Foi o olhar. Distante e vazio. Um olhar escuro e sombrio.

- Tá, tá, tanto faz. – Você encolheu os ombros. As pessoas podem não ter reparado, Mello, mas eu sabia que você estava nervoso. – Eu só vim te dizer para se cuidar, porque eu vou tirar a melhor nota na próxima prova.

Ele te encarou profundamente. Aquelas orbes escuras, contrastando com a palidez dele. Uma palidez que, a mim, lembrava um fantasma.

- Estarei esperando... – Voltou a atenção para os robôs. -...como é mesmo o seu nome?

Aquilo sim doeu. E doeu profundamente. Você, Mello, era orgulhoso. E não aceitava que as pessoas não te reconhecessem quando era _o melhor_. Eu vi o seus lábios repuxarem, como se contivessem um riso. Você estava nervoso, a ponto de explodir, mas sorriu.

- Me chamam de Mello. – Limitou-se a responder. – E aquele ali é o...

- Matt. – Ele completou. – É, eu sei.

Aquelas palavras terminaram de fincar uma estaca no seu orgulho.

* * *

Você nunca foi uma pessoa muito perceptiva ou paciente, Mello. Podia ser extremamente inteligente, mas tinha esses dois buracos na sua personalidade. E era eu quem cobria essas duas falhas para você.

Quando você descobriu que não era apenas por _descuido seu_ que Near havia conseguido melhores notas, você explodiu. Não foi na frente dele, claro, e até hoje, acho que Near tem sorte por isso.

Acho, também, que foi sorte sua eu ter chego no quarto naquela hora. As marcas de sangue na parede, Mello, eram dos seus punhos. E também havia lágrimas. Lágrimas de derrota.

- O que você está fazendo, Mello?! – Afastei você da parede com certa dificuldade.

- Me larga, Matt! Me larga! – Você dizia, enquanto dava socos no ar, tentando atingir a parede.

- Deixa de ser maluco, cara! Se alguém te vir fazendo isso,vai levar a maior bronca! – Olhei para você, ainda incrédulo. Aquela foi a primeira vez que eu te vi assim.

Mas não seria a última.

Socar a parede não era uma forma de se privilegiar de socar Near, Mello. Era uma auto-punição pelas notas inferiores. Um A por sua parte, um A+ por parte de Near.

Você perdeu a atenção, o prestígio, seu reino.

E você queria se punir por isso.

Os socos foram o primeiro passo, depois vieram eles.

Os chocolates.

* * *

Os chocolates te mantinham acordado, noites à fio, enquanto você estudava, Mello.

Eram chocolates de todos os tipos:

Barras de chocolate, chocolate quente, chocolate em calda, morango com chocolate. Qualquer tipo. Desde que tivesse chocolate.

E você, Mello, não mordia o chocolate. Você o _dilacerava_ com os dentes. Fazia de tal maneira que ninguém jamais faria. E ninguém entendia, ninguém. As pessoas diziam:

"Nossa, vejam como o Mello é fanático por chocolates! Aposto que se eu tentasse pegar, ele morderia a minha mão!"

"É, ele sempre foi assim!"

Mas não era verdade.

E eu sabia como você odiava chocolates.

Eu _via_, Mello. Eu via o brilho nos seus olhos a cada mordida dada. Era como se estivesse escrito no seu olhar a palavra 'ódio'. E eu podia vê-lo em todas as suas tonalidades.

Desde o azul até o negro.

E terminavam num brilho branco, muito rápido.

Porque você, Mello, odiava o branco.

Odiava o certo.

Odiava Near.

Eu não o odiava, mas entendia a sua frustração. A frustração de sentir o sabor do fracasso. Porque era esse o sabor que o chocolate tinha para você, Mello.

O sabor do fracasso.

E então eu me punia também, e ficava jogando meu gameboy, te acompanhando naquele ciclo vicioso, naquele ciclo de ódio.

* * *

Eu sempre me divertia com o modo como você via Near, Mello.

Um rival.

Near também te via assim, mas você não enxergava isso, Mello, nunca enxergou.

Eu era os seus olhos, apesar de dizerem o contrário.

Era eu quem te guiava, Mello. Era eu quem te tirava do escuro.

Você nunca percebeu que Near não era o astro. Nunca percebeu o brilho de inveja nos olhos dele, quando via você jogando futebol ao lado de fora da Wammy's, ou quando via você bater em alguém que parecia mais forte, impondo respeito por quem _você_ era.

Near não era nada sem você, Mello.

Não era ninguém.

Dizem que a Lua é bela, mas o que seria dela sem a luz do Sol?

Era assim que Near era, Mello.

Se não pudesse ofuscar o seu brilho, sendo o número um, ele não seria nada.

Você nunca enxergou as coisas por esse lado.

E eu ria, ria e ria.

Você nunca soube porque, desconfio que Near sim.

Aliás, tenho _certeza_ que sim.

Near tinha plena certeza do que eu sabia.

* * *

Você sempre se achou muito diferente de Near, Mello.

Você o achava _perfeito_ demais, _certinho_ demais, _puro_ demais, _frio_ demais.

Mais uma vez, você estava errado, vejam só que ironia.

Você sempre achou que Near brincasse com seus robôs porque:

"Ele é infantil demais, um idiota."

Mas não era bem assim.

Era ali onde a semelhança de vocês, além do fato de quererem suceder L, estava mais próxima.

Near agia daquele modo apenas para provocá-lo, Mello.

Desde à semelhança com L, até a mania com brinquedos, era _tudo_ pra te provocar. Porque você, Mello, era a pessoa mais próxima de Near.

Mesmo que fosse apenas na rivalidade.

Near...

Talvez fosse uma ironia que seu pseudônimo fosse este.

Acho que _Far_ lhe cairia muito melhor.

Near nunca gostou de brinquedos, Mello, nunca.

E eu só sei disso, porque eu via o mesmo brilho nos olhos dele de quando te via comer chocolate.

Irônico, não é?

Você também nunca percebeu isso.

* * *

Eu nunca soube, ao certo, o que aconteceu naquela sala, quando Roger chamou você e Near.

Mas, quando você saiu de lá, com a notícia de que L estava morto, você optou por fazer as coisas do seu modo.

Quando eu te perguntei o que você faria, a sua resposta foi simples:

"Eu não sei, Matt, mas acharei um modo de superar Near e vingar L."

Eu pedi para você ficar, mas você não me escutou.

Você nunca escutou ninguém, Mello, nunca.

Talvez esse tenha sido o seu maior erro.

* * *

Quando você me disse que havia entrado para a Máfia, eu não acreditei. Tudo bem que era você me dando a notícia, mas mesmo assim, eu não pude deixar de gargalhar quando você falou.

- O que é tão engraçado, bozo? – Você perguntou, colocando as mãos no bolso. Naquela época, eu já havia deixado o orfanato e morava sozinho em um apartamento.

- Você não pode estar falando sério, Mello! Nem mesmo você recorreria a métodos tão baixos! – E continuei a gargalhar.

Mas então você me olhou com aqueles olhos. Era aquele maldito olhar, Mello. Aquele olhar que só você sabia dar. Aquele brilho azul ofuscante que me causava certo tremor nas pernas. Um tremor que eu nunca soube explicar.

- É-é sério mesmo, cara? – Te encarei, incrédulo.

- Sim. – Você respondeu.

Nossa, aquele não é o novo comercial da Nike?

Sim.

Você sempre gostou do perigo, Mello.

Você era louco.

E me arrastou pra essa loucura também.

* * *

A segunda vez que você veio me visitar, estava chovendo.

Eu não acreditei quando vi o tamanho daquilo no seu rosto. Eu não conseguia chamar de queimadura, não conseguia chamar de nada. Apenas de... aquilo.

Eu quis perguntar o que você tinha feito, mas não consegui. Apenas te trouxe pra dentro, pra ver você desmaiar na minha frente.

Aqueles foram os três dias mais longos da minha vida.

* * *

Quando você acordou, disse aquilo que eu nunca esperava ouvir:

"Eu preciso da sua ajuda, Matt. Você está comigo?"

Você me olhou com aquele maldito olhar novamente. E novamente eu não consegui dizer não.

Não que eu fosse submisso a você. Na verdade, eu nunca fui. Mas eu era seu amigo, Mello, e era são o suficiente para saber quando não recusar a um pedido seu.

E eu concordei com o seu plano, mesmo sem saber, no início, o que era. E mesmo quando soube que teria de arriscar a minha vida, eu continuei a concordar.

Aquele era o meu limite.

E você sabia o quanto eu adorava desafiá-lo, certo?

Eu sabia que iria dar errado.

Eu sabia que não sobreviveria.

Mas era por você, Mello.

Foi por você que eu fiz isso.

Você era perigoso.

Mas eu nunca me importei com o perigo.

* * *

Quando nós nos separamos, as suas últimas palavras foram:

"Não se preocupe, Matt, eu não vou deixar você cair."

Mas eu sabia que você estava mentindo.

Talvez você não soubesse.

Você, Mello, era chave de cadeia. Eu sabia desde o inicio. Sempre soube. Mas eu _não quis_ enxergar.

Eu tive os meus próprios sonhos, tive a minha própria vida. Você, Mello, arrancou isso de mim. Os meus sonhos, a minha vida, tudo.

Mas eu não te culpo, Mello, porque você me deu algo que eu _nunca_ vou esquecer. E foi algo que Near nunca teve.

Você me deu amizade, Mello, e isso foi o suficiente para eu entregar a minha vida a você.

Eu não me arrependo do que fiz. Não me arrependo de ter chegado onde cheguei pela nossa _amizade_.

Porque você, _cara_, foi o meu melhor amigo.

* * *

Você estava certo, Mello.

Nos seus erros, você estava certo.

Esse era você:

O erro perfeito.

Meu melhor amigo, o erro Mello.

E eu não me arrependo...

De ter morrido por você.

* * *

**N/A:**

Eu nem acredito que terminei, omg!

Depois de ler a Defeitos e perfeição, achei que nunca conseguiria terminar esse PoV do Matt! Mas eu consegui e foi em grande estilo! Eu não achei que fosse ficar tão grande assim, perto dos PoV's que eu escrevo!

Cara, fiquei feliz. Ainda porque eu consegui fazer a história diferente da que a Nana-chan fez. Parte disso, graças à ela própria. Brigadão pela ajuda, Nana-chan! E desculpa se te importunei muito XD

Essa fic é um presente de aniversário para o meu primuxo, Mr Montagh. Err...está um pouquinho atrasado, mas é de coração!

Ah, sim. O título e o trecho inicial da fic eu tirei de uma música chamada _I died for you_ do Iced Earth. Foi por causa dela que comecei a fic toda.

Enfim...

Espero que todos gostem!

Essa é minha vontade Mello de seguir em frente 8)

Kisskiss!

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
